


Bitter

by CallMeUnni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Responsibility, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeUnni/pseuds/CallMeUnni
Summary: Aang realizes that he can never be by Zuko's side the way he truly wants to.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), One-Sided Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Bitter

It was during the coronation when Aang figured out the reason why he's been feeling off despite him defeating the the now former Fire Lord. It's a sense of dread that has never left him since Zuko freed him from Zhao's captive. He spent his time ignoring it because had more pressing matters to attend to but now standing beside Zuko he can only think about one thing.

He's in love with Zuko. The broody, moody and has anger problems but soft man who he could never have defeated Ozai without. The one he lost his Avatar state to previously because Zuko was in danger and one who understands his struggles and pain the most.

The peace and quiet left Aang to his thoughts now that he wasn't in direct danger anymore and it was sobering to say the least.

Aang doesn't know what to do with his feelings. How should he confess his feelings to Zuko? After everything that has happened? Aang doesn't think his fragile heart would be able to take the rejection.

And it was an extreme reality check whenever he sees Zuko with Mai around the palace happily talking to each other as happy couple. They have proven to be a surprisingly stable couple Aang has observed.

Aang felt unusually angry when he sees such a sight. but he repressed the feelings. 

It was on the day of Zuko and Mai's wedding he knew this feeling wouldn't go away.

Aang knew this would happen eventually but hardcore focusing on his Avatar duties caused him to not mentally prepare for this moment. You'd think that Aang would get over it through the years but no, his love for Zuko only grew stronger. Day by day Zuko has proved himself as a more than capable king to restore the honor of the Fire Nation and Aang can't help himself but to be deeply attracted.

After the wedding, he planned to high-tailed it on the basis of Avatar matters to attend to. Only there's one problem.

"Come on Aang!" Sokka said. "Can't you forget about being the Avatar on Zuko's wedding day?"

Katara being uncharacteristically quiet only frowned along with Toph who is also uncharacteristically still.

"I'm sorry but being the Avatar is a 24/7 thing. There's still so much work left to do."

"And you act like I also don't have plenty of work."

Aang whipped his head around at the familiar voice and a breathless, "Zuko," came out of Aang. Zuko was still as handsome and regal looking as ever.

Toph broken Aang out of his day-dreaming state as she said, "Twinkle toes, if you never say it, you'll never be at peace."

"Toph...," Katara reprimanded through gritted teeth.

"W-what are you talking about, Toph?" Aang nervously laughed.

"Yeah Aang! What duties are so important that you can't be here for Zuko's important day."

"Yes, Aang, tell us," Zuko agreed.

Aang can see the hurt in Zuko's eyes as Aang stumbled on word after word trying think up a lie but Aang was never good at lying.

"Aang," Zuko interrupted softly. "What's actually wrong?"

Aang froze and looked away at Zuko's intense gaze.

"I-I can't say."

"Then I can say it for you! Aang likes-" Katara slapped her hand over Toph's mouth.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Aang likes?"

"It's nothing," Aang quickly said.

"It's certainly something Aang. Or someone."

No. Aang can't ruin Zuko's most important day because of his one-sided feelings. He can't.

He does what he does best: he ran away. He air-bended himself as fast as he could to hop on Appa, ignoring the calls of his friends.

Aang wipes away his tears angrily. Aang is so weak. Aang simply couldn't be okay with being Zuko's friend. He's so selfish that he let his feelings get in the way of Zuko's special day.

It has left a bitter taste in his mouth knowing that he has to meet up with Zuko again because not only they are friends, he has too; it's a part of his job.


End file.
